


To Catch the Sun

by NewtiegotBooty



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, especially when he's with alibaba, i love cassim more than anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtiegotBooty/pseuds/NewtiegotBooty
Summary: Cassim had never known anyone as warm as Alibaba.Something inside him ached to keep that warmth close to him.





	To Catch the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Its_Just_Chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/gifts).



> Heyo, finally got back into things and got my act together enough to write a little something-something :D Altho it's literally been so long since I published anything here, that I actually forgot how to post thing, lol
> 
> I've been meaning to write something for Its_Just_Chemistry for the longest time, as a thank you for the two lovely fics they wrote for me!

Alibaba was like the sun on a clear day; so bright and intense and so warm. Cassim could hardly look him in the eyes some days, so overwhelmed by the blond’s sunshine smile he could barely stand it.

“Cassim!” Alibaba cried, that beautiful sunshine smile on his face, leaping down to him from the stairs of the palace.

“Hey! Watch it! You could get hurt!” Cassim chastised, but he still smiled, held a hand out for Alibaba to hold onto.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said, his smile smaller but just as sincere.

“Yeah… me too.”

Alibaba grinned again, his fingers fitting between Cassim’s like they’d always belonged there.

“Will you stay this time…?”

When Cassim looked over, Alibaba’s smile was gone, a fragile, timid look in its place.

“Will you just stay with me?”

“Yeah… I’ll stay…”

Alibaba smiled again, small and shy, the smile that made Cassim’s heart clench. He stepped closer, right into Cassim’s personal space, looking up at him like Cassim held all the answers to the world’s riddles. Like he wanted something. But Cassim wasn’t sure he was ready to give in.

 

            Alibaba dragged him around, introduced him to this person and that person, but for the most part, they wandered. When the sun began to set, they found themselves on a balcony somewhere, looking over the sprawling fields and winding streets, dotted here and there by the lights of houses. They could hear music from somewhere below, or somewhere inside the palace, Cassim wasn’t sure, but Alibaba hummed along, sometimes swaying his head back and forth, before resting against Cassim’s shoulder again.

“Hey…” Cassim rumbled, looking down at the mop of blond hair on his shoulder. Alibaba hummed in question, turning sleep heavy eyes to Cassim, only to smile when he found the older boy already looking down at him. Cassim smiled back, holding Alibaba still with two fingers beneath his chin as he leaned down. It was nothing special when they kissed, Alibaba was just as warm as Cassim had expected, just as soft, but it was perfect for them. Cassim dropped another kiss to the tip of his nose when he pulled away, smiling at the adorably confused look on Alibaba’s face.

“What was that for…?” he asked softly, a content little smile on his lips.

“Just cuz I wanted to…” Cassim murmured, sliding an arm around the blond to pull him close, his cheek against the top of Alibaba’s head. Alibaba was like the sun, and Cassim just happened to be lucky enough to hold him in his arms, to feel his warmth closer and more intimately than anyone else.


End file.
